


Where They Went (Sequel to Apple Pie Life)

by ZinevichS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Djinni & Genies, F/M, Fighting, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hitting, Kidnapping, Makeup, Scared Dean, djinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After about a year, everything was great. </p><p>Your babies are healthy.</p><p>Mason is in 5th grade.</p><p>The babies are 1 year old.</p><p>You have a nice house, still by Sam; a puppy, golden retriever, 2 years, named Teddy.</p><p>Everything is great.... That is until it's not.</p><p>Sequel to Apple Pie Life, read that first if you haven't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> So I made a sequel to Apple Pie Life.
> 
> This is it, hope you like.

You were at work and you were pissed.

You and Dean were fighting this morning, you can't even remember why but you're still pissed at him.

You know that you and Dean had been fighting a lot, that it was getting out of control, Mason was starting to notice yours and Dean's constant fighting and he was becoming scared. You only knew that because he would call Annie or Sam when he was scared and talk to them. They usually came and told you about it.

Dean just had been pissing you off lately. 

If the fight was at night he would storm off to the bar. He would come home late, reaking of alcohol and he'd sleep on the couch. Not in the bed you two shared.

You didn't know if he did anything else but drink when he was gone. You hoped to God that he didn't. He only ever smelt of alcohol though.

You didn't even realize you spent all of work just thinking about all of that. When you were pulled from your reverie it was time to go pick up Mason and go home.

You left work and drove to Mason's school.

Mason got in the passenger seat and you plastered on a smile, "How was your day at school baby?"

Mason smiled I ok at you, "It was awesome! We learned about the solar system and it was so cool!"

You smiled at Mason and pulled out on the road. You tried to listen to Mason but you got lost in your own mind.

You opened your door and Annie greeted you, she had watched the babies for you and Dean when at work when she could. When she didn't they had to be dropped off at daycare. Mason ran off to play with Teddy.

"Hi Y/N how are you?"

Annie was smiling at you and handed you Brayden, keeping hold of Addison. 

You gave her a smile, "Tiring day of work..."

Annie gave you a sad smile, "Did you and Dean have a fight again this morning?"

You nodded, "I can't even remember what it was about. Just that I'm still royally pissed at him."

Annie looked at you sadly, "It'll be okay Y/N. You guys should just talk it out. You and Dean had been having a rough time lately. With the new house, new puppy, the kids. It's a lot of stress on you guys."

You nodded and gave her a hug, "Thanks for watching these buggers. You can head on out now. Dean will be home soon and I like to have dinner ready when he gets home. See you."

Annie hugged you back and handed you Addison and left.

You put them in their playpen where you could see them from the kitchen and started on dinner.

Dinner was almost done when you heard the door open, you heard Dean shout, ""Dinner ready?"

Dean walked in the kitchen and you looked at him, "Almost."

"You still pissed at me?"

You slammed the pan down, "Yes Dean I'm still pissed at you."

Dean's nerves seemed to ignite then, "I don't see why you're still fucking pissed at me! I didn't do anything!"

You turned off the stove and slammed the pan to the side you remembered why you were pissed, why the fight had started, "You're always drinking that's why!"

You stalked up to Dean, right in front of his face, "Is this life too hard for you Dean!? Is it so fucking hard to live with this family that,you need to go drinking!? Or do you not love me, the kids anymore and go drinking to forget about this family?! Do you go and fuck other women!? Why don't we just get a fucking divorce then! "

"You know for a fucking fact I fucking love you and this fucking family! I would never cheat on you! HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU ACCUSE ME OF THAT YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAS BEEN SO BITCHY LATELY, I DRINK TO GET AWAY FROM YOUR BITCHINESS!" Dean slammed his fist into the wall next to your head, leaving a dent.

You stared scared at Dean.

"Mommy... Daddy..." Your's and Dean's heads both snapped to where the small voice was. Mason was standing there, he had tears streaming down his face. You heard the babies crying. You and Dean had been fighting loudly and the kids had heard.

Dean was in front of you and you pushed him out of the way, going to Mason.

"You and your brother and sister are spending the night at Uncle Sammy's okay? Go pack your bag."

Mason ran off, wiping his cheeks. You stood up, not turning to face Dean.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight. The kids will be staying with Sam to not hear us fighting."

You walked away to pack a bag for Addison and Brayden, you heard Dean whisper, "Y/N..." You just continued on your way.

~~~~~~~~~

 You buckled Addison and Brayden in their car seats. Mason was buckled in the passenger.

You shut the door and turned around, Dean was behind you.

"Don't make them leave. We can stop fighting."

You looked at him skepticay, "You sure about that Dean? You don't want to take another swing at me? Maybe you won't miss this time."

Dean banged his fist in the car, making you jump, "Damn it Y/N. I didn't mean-"

"Bye Dean." You got in the car and drove away from him.

~~~~~~~~

When you had gotten to Sam's you were crying. Sam answered in a couple seconds of you knocking.

"Y/N? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

You tried to clear your tears, "C-Can you watch the kids for tonight. I-I don't want them a-at the house tonight. N-Not with Dean-" You were cut off with a son coming from your throat.

Sam pulled you into a hug, Annie was behind him now. They had moved in together in Sam's place.

"What did he do Y/N." 

You sniffled, "W-We were fighting and I guess we were loud. H-He punched t-the wall next t-to my head. Mason heard it all, he was crying, the babies were crying. I-I just want them away from Dean so they don't have to hear u-us."

"We can watch them."

You pulled back from Sam, "Thank you."

When the kids were all set up at Sam's Annie and Sam pulled you into a hug.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come back with you? I can keep my dumbass of a brother in line if he tries anything."

You laughed, but it was a sad kind of laugh, "Thanks Sam but no. I'll be fine. Thank you guys again."

You got in your car and left.

~~~~~~~~

When you got home you walked straight pass Dean and slammed the bedroom door, locking it.

You got underneath the covers and cried, curled up with Teddy.

Dean walked to the door and rested his head against the door, he heard you crying. 

He knew you wouldn't listen to him right now so he sighed and went downstairs, going to his bed for the night. 

He dreamt of your cries, hurting his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much hurt in one chapter I know. I'm sorry.


	2. Taken

Dean was shocked awake by your scream.

"Y/N!"

Dean ran up the stairs, towards the bedroom.

Your screams got louder.

"Dean! Help me! HELP ME DEAN! Don't fucking touch me! LET ME GO! PLEASE! DEAN!"

When Dean got to the door your screams were muffled, he tried the door and it was locked. 

He kicked the door open and went into hunter mode seeing the guy.

There was someone holding you around your throat, covering your mouth.

Dean growled, "Let her go. Right now." 

The guy banged your head against the dresser, only hard enough to knock you out. You fell limp in the man's arms.

Dean growled, "You're going to pay for that."

The guy threw you on the bed and attacked Dean.

The guy lit up blue and held Dean's face in his head, making Dean lose consciousness.

The guy dropped Dean and pulled you in his arms, taking you.

~~~~~~~~

When Dean became conscious he groaned. The first thing he notice was Teddy lying by him. He checked the dogs pulse and let out a sigh, breathing. Slow, but alive. 

He knew already that You weren't here. You were the things main purpose. 

Dean screamed.

Dean grabbed a blanket and picked up the puppy, wrapping it.

He would go get Sam and then take the dog to the vet.

Dean laid the dog on the middle seat of the impala. Setting things on the ground to make sure he wouldn't fall.

~~~~~~~~

Dean got out of the car and stalked up to Sam's door when he got there, pounding on the door.

Sam's annoyed face appeared in front of him, "What the fuck Dean. It's 3 in the fucking morning. What the fuck do you want, Y/N kick you out for trying to hit her again?"

So you had told them.

"No. Y/N's been kidnapped."

Sam's face turned serious, "What. By who?"

Dean shook his head, "Not who. What. A Djinn."

Sam's face scrunched up, "A Djinn? Why is it here of all places?"

"I don't know Sammy but I need your help. Please. I need to get her back, I need to say sorry."

Sam nodded, "I'll help, for Y/N. Not for you, you're a real asshole you know that? You made Mason cry, Y/N cry. What the fuck Dean?"

Dean nodded, "I know. I've been a dickbag. That's why I need to apologize. C'mon I need to get Teddy to a vet, bastard knocked him out. He's breathing slow."

"Sam? Who's at the door?" Annie came around and when she saw Dean she got angry.

"I should punch you in the face Dean Winchester! Almost hitting Y/N, making your kids all upset! What the fuck is wrong with you!" Annie came up and she was about to take a swing at him but Sam stopped her.

"Annie. Stop. He deserves it I know but we have bigger issues. Y/N was taken by a Djinn. I need to go help him find her. Watch the kids, I'll be back." Sam kissed her, pulling her in an embrace.

When they separated Annie glared at Dean, "You'll get it when Y/N's safe and sound Dean Winchester." 

Dean nodded and turned, "I deserve whatever you give me Annie." 

Dean walked to his baby and Sam followed. They both got in.

~~~~~~~~

Dean dropped Teddy off at the vet and they went back to Dean's.

"Okay. So we should just take this as a regular case. We know that Djinns like ruins."

Dean ran a hand through his hair. So we should check out the ruins in the town."

"Ya..."

~~~~~~~~

Sam this is the fifth ruin that we've checked. Where the fuck is she!"

"Calm down Dean we'll find her. We have a couple more ruins to check out."

~~~~~~~~~

You woke up and Dean was beside you. Sleeping peacefully.

Dean opened his eyes and smiled at you, "Hello beautiful." 

He kissed you, causing you to smile, "Hi." 

You snuggled up to him, Dean wrapping his arm around you.

Though, you felt like something was wrong. Like this wasn't how it is, you let it go. 

You both fell back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~

When you woke up, beside you was empty.

You walked downstairs and you saw Dean, playing with the babies.

Dean looked up at you and smiled, "Your parents wants us to go visit them one day, bring the kids. I said we would this weekend. If that's okay with you?"

You nodded, "Where's Mason and Teddy?"

Dean smiled, "Their outback, Mason's playing with Teddy."

You nodded, "We should take them outside. Its a nice day."

Dean nodded and picked up Brayden. You picked up Addison. You both walked outside to where Mason was.

"Hi mommy!"

You waved back at him, "Hi Mason. Having fun?"

~~~~~~~

Dean and Sam were at an old abandoned warehouse.

They quietly scooped the place.

They both took light footsteps inside.

In a clearing was bodies. You were strung up.

Dean quietly but quickly walked up to you. He grabbed your face, you had a smile on your face, you were too pale but you were smiling.

Damn. Didn't that hurt.

You were happier in the Djinns dream world then in your real world. All because of Dean.

Dean gently slapped your face, "Baby. Please wake up. Wake up sweetheart, come back to me."

There was a noise and Dean and Sam raised their guns.

A person came out and they glowed blue. The Djinn.

They both shot the fucker, it did little.

Dean pulled the silver knife he had and ran at it, stabbing him in the heart, "That's for taking my wife you son of a bitch."

Sam undid your chains and took the tubes draining your blood from your skin. You fell against him.

~~~~~~~~~

This didn't feel real.

You kept seeing a random person, they were pale, looked like a ghost.

When you had told Dean he blew it off and said you were seeing things.

Now you know something was wrong. Dean wouldn't blow off something like that, not since the life he had.

You looked for clues. Dean had told you about the things he hunted.

You'd see having little flashes of you and Dean fighting, him hitting a wall.

That didn't make sense because you and Dean were happy. You weren't fighting, you were happy.

~~~~~~~~

Dean held you, shaking you, trying to get you to wake up. 

You wouldn't, Dean was crying.

"Please. Don't leave me. I love you, so much. Don't leave me alone in this world Y/N."

Sam watched Dean cry and grip you to him, why wouldn't you wake up? The spell was gone.

~~~~~~~~

Everything was tearing down beside your feet. You heard Dean crying, begging but it wasn't the one in front of you now.

"Stay with me. Don't go back to the fighting. Stay."

You shook your head, "You're not real. I want my actual family back."

~~~~~~~~~

Dean saw a tear drop down your face, then you gasped.

"Y/N? You're awake.You're here, with me. I love you, I'm so glad you came back to me."

Dean hugged you to his chest, you cried.

"Let's get you home."


	3. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter.

Dean had laid you in the back and took you home. 

Sam called Annie and told her the news.

Dean was at your bedside holding your hand. They had given you blood transfusions for the loss of blood, you looked a little better but was still weak.

You stared at Dean, "Dean..."

Dean shushed you, "I'm sorry baby. I don't want to be angry anymore, I don't want to fight. I don't care about what we were fighting about but I'm done with it, no more. I love you so much, I was so scared when I saw the Djinn have you by the throat. I'm sorry I let you get taken.  I'm so sorry for everything."

Dean looked down and you lifted his head with your hand, well tried too, "Dean. I forgive you. Some of the fighting was my fault. I'm sorry too. I don't like the fighting. I don't like scaring our kids. I'm done with it too. I love you, so much. Thank you for being my knight in shining armor."

Dean leaned up and kissed you, "I love you, Forever and Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea for this sequel in my head for a long time, even when I was still writing Apple Pie Life.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
